The Opposite Day
by baekiyowo
Summary: Chanyeol terbangun dipagi hari karena ulah istrinya yang menonton kartun. dan dia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa hari itu adalah hari paling sialnya


The Opposite Day

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

YAOI, ROMACE, MARRIAGE LIFE

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan tidak nyaman pada ranjangnya. Ia terbangun karena suara tertawa istrinya –Baekhyun- yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol berusaha untuk kembali tidur dengan menutup kepalanya dengan batal disampingnya. Namun sepertinya suara Baekhyun terlalu mengerikan untuk membuatnya kembali terlelap.

"Arrgh..!", Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Mana mungkin minggu damainya dapat diganggu oleh istrinya sendiri? Sempat berfikir untuk kembali menutup mata, akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah, karena merasa hal tersebut hanya akan sia-sia. Dengan gontai, ia keluar kamar, dan langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memakan snack strawberry kesukaannya sambil menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

Chanyeol memandang istrinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sudah duduk disampingnya, menatapnya aneh, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia malah mengeraskan suara televisi dan kembali terbahak karena ulah si bintang laut.

'Untung dia istriku...', batin Chanyeol. Kemudian, dengan usilnya, ia mengambil remote dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Hey..! kembalikan remote itu..!"

Baekhyun yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama panjangnya kini terlihat sangat mengerikan ketika ia dengan brutalnya menyerbu Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan remote tersebut.

"Chan! Kembalikan sekarang!", Baekhyun kembali berusaha merebut remote yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol memang lebih pintar untuk hal ini.

"Mana bisa aku kembalikan remote ini, ketika kau melalaikan suamimu demi sebuah spons kuning yang konyol tersebut?", dengan santainya, kini Chanyeol mengambil snack Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima dua hal indah dipagi harinya diambil, kembali memberontak. Ia menendang Chanyeol, menjambaknya, menarik kerah bajunya, menjewer telinganya, mencubit pinggangnya, dan melakukan hal hal mengerikan lainnya.

"Hish.., Park jelek! Menyebalkan! Rasakan! Kembalikan! Jelek! Usil! Hish! Menyebalkan! Kembalikan! Jelek!"

"Hey hey.., Byun! Sakit sakit! Aduh duh... Baek! Sakit! Baiklah aku kembalikan! Berhenti Byun! Aduh duh.."

Merasa ia tidak akan menang melawan istrinya sendiri, ia mengembaikan remote tersebut, juga snack miliknya.

"Aish., Baek! Kau harus membawaku ke rumah sakit Baek! Aw.., sakit sekali! Pinggangku.., Baek!"

"Hah? Chan? Benarkah? Ya tuhan.. maafkan aku! Dimana sakitnya? Chan? Maafkan aku..", Baekhyun buru-buru memeriksa pinggang Chanyeol. Padahal tadi ia merasa bahwa cubitannya tidak terlalu keras. Namun seperberapa detik kemudian ia sadar.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun yang tadi tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Chanyeol berpura-pura.

"Apa? Sial..! Kau menipuku!", Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan merengut dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa sangat keras.

"Hahaha.. kau tertipu sayang..! Hahaha...", ucapnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ah menyingkir kau! Aku tidak mau dipeluk dengan tukang tipu sepertimu!", Baekhyun buru-buru menjauh dari dekapan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah., jangan berharap seorang bayi dariku! Minta saja pada spons kuning itu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau hamil?", Baekhyun memandangnya tidak percaya.

'Ya tuhan, untung dia benar-benar istriku', Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau terlalu keras tertawa hanya karena menonton kartun yang tidak lucu? Bahkan kau mengabaikanku! Apa aku kalah lucu dengan spons itu?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lantas tertawa.

"Hahaha... jadi kau cemburu dengan kartun Channie sayang?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian memeluk istri mungilnya, menciumi puncak kepala dan keningnya mesra, lalu membiarkannya bersandar pada dadanya dan kembali menonton televisi.

"Kau tahu Chan, sesekali kita harus bersikap seperti anak kecil", Baekhyun bergumam.

"Hah? Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?", Chanyeol spontan mendorong Baekhyun dan menatap manik Baekhyun kaget.

"Cih, kau saja yang tidak percaya!", Baekhyun acuh, dan kembali menaruh kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau bisa berkata seserius itu, sayang"

"Apa? Jadi menurutmu aku sama sekali tidak pernah berkata serius?", Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, dan sejurus kemudian ia kembali mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, jangan ditanya, karena ia sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Hobi sekali kau mencubitku?!", dan sekarang, Chanyeolah yang bergerilya dengan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Ah! Aduh duh.., aduuh! Hentikan.! Sudaah..!" Baekhyun menjerit.

Entah kapan berhentinya sesi cubit-mencubit itu, kini mereka sudah kembali seperti posisi awal, dimana Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol.

"Chan.."

"eum..?"

"Hehe.., tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian memainkan surau Baekhyun yang tetap memandang ke arah televisi.

"Chan.."

"Ya?"

"Tidak jadi.."

"Ya tuhan Baek! Ada apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak jadi, jelek!"

"Terserah kau saja", Chanyeol kembali mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Eh Chan.., apakah kekanakan jika aku mengajakmu bermain?", Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah bermain diatas ranjang pada malam hari, tentu tidak, sayang"

"Aih..! Mesum! Menjijikkan! Dasar!", kali ini serangan Baekhyun berbeda. Ia memukul-mukulkan bantal sofa ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu, jelek!", Baekhyun menjerit gemas. Masa iya, Chanyeol yang sudah sebesar ini tidak paham apa yang ia katakan?

"Justru karena aku besarlah, aku berfikiran seperti itu, cantik", dengan santainya Chanyeol menjawil dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengernyit heran, 'dari mana dia tahu kalau aku sedang berfikiran seperti itu?'

"Jadi, kau ingin bermain apa? Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita bermain. Asal tidak menyulitkan saja"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kau mau? Tidak apa-apa? Permainan ini hanya dilakukan satu hari saja, kok. Jadi kau mau?", Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau fikir aku mau memainkan permainan ini berapa hari?", Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebentar, mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan, lalu berkata,

"Mari bermain hari kebalikan, Chanyeolku sayang", sambil mencubit hidung Chanyeol keras.


End file.
